Queen of the Damned
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: "You dirty, fucking pigs. I will show you true horror." The woman had long fainted... the trio's screams fell onto deaf ears... no one would miss them... no one would find them... not even... a single trace. IndraSakuraMadara M for Language and possible Lemon. Vamp ff.
1. Queen of the Damned

Note: I don't own the characters.

Note: Indra and Madara are Mikoto's older brothers.

Shisui is Mikoto's nephew.

Note: IndraSakuMada. Enjoy.

She peers into the darkness

Her emerald orbs shined ominously

She sees a beautiful woman

Chased.

An animalistic growl escapes her lips

As she sees the men after her

Like beasts hunting their prey.

She follows them in the shadows

Determined to end their miserable lives.

How dare they…

How fucking dare they.

"N-No! Please don't!"

Whimpers the woman.

The men grasp her wrists

Clamping on with a vice grip.

Surely, there will be bruises

But that was the least of her problems.

They lick their lips

Anticipating that tonight,

Oh tonight

Will be a sweet and memorable night

Of how they will eat this woman up.

"Hey, did you just hear that?"

"Who's out there?!"

"Show yourself!"

The trio glance around nervously.

The atmosphere has changed

Sending shivers

Down their spines.

" _You dirty, fucking pigs._

 _I will show you true horror."_

The woman had long fainted.

The trio's screams

Fell onto deaf ears.

No one would miss them

No one would find them.

Not even

A single trace.

She wipes her lips of their blood

Scowling in distaste.

She glances at the unconscious woman

Her beautiful obsidian hair

Cascaded down to her back

In glorious waves of darkness

And her beautiful face

Free of blemish

Except for that red hand mark

That made her glare dangerously

At her dead attackers.

She gently picks up the woman

And takes her home.

When Sakura arrived home, she was greeted with a familiar face. Shocked, the red haired man quickly led her to a vacant room and started to mend the unconscious woman's wounds.

A few days later, the unconscious woman's soft groans caught Sakura's attention. She was finally waking up! She was starting to get worried.

Beautiful eyes as black as onyx stared at the pink hair woman in confusion and a hint of panic.

"W-Where am I? Who are you?" asks the woman, edging away from Sakura slowly. She had just woken up after sleeping in for three days and was feeling quite groggy.

Sakura gives the woman a warm smile and says "My name is Sakura and this is my home." The woman, who didn't completely notice her surroundings before stared in silent awe at the various luxuries that decorated this magnificent piece of space. Sakura observed the woman carefully and frowned upon noticing her abnormally thin and malnourished structure. "You haven't been eating, ma'am. Why is that?" she asks, sincerity in her tone. The woman who was now sitting up against the the wall looked down at her hands with her bangs covering her eyes.

"I-I can't tell you" whispers the woman, tears spilling from her eyes and dropping onto her hands. "If I tell you, he will be so upset with me," she says, looking up at Sakura. The pink haired woman stared at the crying woman with a pang in her chest. She asked in a serious tone "Who is going to get upset? Tell me. I will have him dealt with accordingly." Her tone left no room for arguments.

"Danzo..."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I should have noticed it sooner!" she exclaims. She sits down on the bed and takes the woman's hands into her own. "There is someone I'd like you to meet," she says with a smile. As if everything was planned, Two men walk through the door and as manly as they looked, they paled when they saw the woman in the bed.

"M-Mikoto!?" gasps the man with long spikey hair that went down to his waist and equally spikey bangs that framed his beautifully sculpted features. Within a few steps, he was by the woman's side, enveloping her in a much needed hug.

"Sister?! W-What are you doing here for? What happened?" asks the second man. He also dawned magnificently spikey and obsidian hair, just like the man and Mikoto. He had blue marking under his eyes and bangs that also framed his beautiful features. His expressions changed from shock to realization to rage. "Who did this to you?!" His once calm demeanor turned beast. His eyes started to bleed red and pinwheels started to appear, slowly spinning and changing into a dangerous pattern that was all too familiar to the pink haired woman.

"I have dealt with them, my love. Please calm yourself-" before Sakura finished, Madara interrupted her, causing her to glare at the two idiots that were about to get their asses handed to them.

"You should have let me deal with them! I would've killed-"

" _I told you I have dealt with them, my love"_ says Sakura in a dark and ominous firm. Mikoto shivered and leaned into Madara's embrace, slightly scared of the pink haired woman. "Don't you dare utter about this again." Her lovers grunted and looked away, muttering several unmentionables under their breath.

"W-What do you mean you d-dealt with them? And how are you two still alive?" asks Mikoto, clearly far more confused than when she first woke up. The men glance at each other and exchanged worried looks.

"Do you believe in vampires, Mikoto?" asks Sakura. Indra takes his place beside Mikoto and holds her hand while an old tale spills out from Sakura's lips. All of her happiness, her mistakes, her doings, whether they were justified or not, was being absorbed by Mikoto. More tears spilled from her eyes as she listened without interrupting. Madara held onto her tightly, missing his little sister after not seeing her for what seemed like decades. Indra, the eldest brother, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a small smile, letting her know he was as happy as Madara to see her.

-Later that day-

"This is where you live?" asks Sakura in a small tone filled with shock and slight disgust. Mikoto looked down and shifted uncomfortably while Sakura continued to look over the abandoned warehouse. With every passing second, Mikoto felt the temperature get slightly colder and shivers. "This is unacceptable," says Sakura while taking Mikoto's hands in hers gently. "Come live with me."

Mikoto stared at her with wide eyes and stuttered "B-but you have already been too kind to me! This is too much! I'm not the only one living here-"

"Then I will take all who live with you to my home. There are no if, ands or buts, Mikoto." Mikoto envelopes the pink haired woman in a warm hug. This woman, who looked several years younger than herself had a heart as big as her home. They stayed like that until they heard a rattle in the distance. Sakura quickly pulled Mikoto behind her and glared into the shadows. "Come out, Danzo, I know you're here," she hisses. The hairs on the back of Mikoto's neck stand up upon hearing this dreadful person's name. He appeared from the shadows behind the dumpster (That's right. Where the trash is. Gosh, I hate this man. Grrr!). The man who turned her family upside down and supposedly killed her beloved brothers.

"My Queen," he says in a sickeningly mocking and innocent tone. "I didn't know you would be here. What brings you to this sickly part of town?" asks the man who concealed part of his face from them. He wore his formal attire casually, letting first few buttons of his dress shirt open for the world to see his scars.

"I thought I told you to disappear from my sight," she says, glaring dangerously at the man. Mikoto didn't know when she moved but before she realized it, she saw Sakura in front of Danzo, her delicate fingers clamped around the older man's neck. She saw that his face was turning slightly red at the unwelcoming gesture. "Why are you here? What business do you have with this warehouse? You would do well to heed my warning, Danzo, or the next time I have you in my grasp, your life will be no more." She lets him go and watches emotionlessly as the man falls onto the floor and gasps loudly, intaking precious gulps of air that he was just deprived of. Any longer and he was about to be pushing up daisies. It was too early for him to die. He still had plans to set in motion…

He grunted and made his way back to the shadows but not before giving Mikoto a sly and mysterious look. It sent more shivers down the poor woman's spine as she quickly hid behind Sakura.

When Sakura couldn't feel him anymore, she sighed softly and took Mikoto's hand into her own. They entered the warehouse and both were surprised to see three obsidian haired males quickly get onto their feet and rush to Mikoto.

"Mother, where have you been?" asks the youngest one. He looked to be about Sakura's age (if she was human) and his hair reminded the pink haired woman of the backside of a chicken. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Sasuke! Don't be so rude," says the slightly older male. He had his beautiful hair tied into a low pony tail, His dark and calculating eyes stared at Sakura with distrust but took on a softer tone when he realized that his mother was alright and unharmed.

"Auntie, who is this?" asks a male with short and unkept hair. He seemed rather intelligent for his age and slightly older than the man with a pony tail.

Mikoto took their hands and led them to the small mattress that they all shared. Sakura was content with sitting with them as well, her true nature was unknown to them and it was unnerving. She wore a nicely fitted pair of black jeans and an off the shoulder sweater. Crossing her legs, she half listened to Mikoto's tale of how she was being chased and ended up at her home. But she left out the true details of Sakura's little tale and for that, she was grateful. Sakura silently observed the state of the three men and her eyes softened.

"Mother, what do you mean we will go to her home?" asks Itachi with a small frown. He sensed foul play in the distance but couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was something not right here. There was no way in hell that this woman in front of them was going to-

Sakura's ringtone (Itachi's theme song! Love that tune) broke the delicate silence of the warehouse and startled Shisui's socks off.

"Hello, where are you?" asks Sakura through her phone. She exchanges small greetings and gives her location. Ending her call with a 'see you in a bit', she taps Mikoto's shoulder and points outside. Mikoto understands her message and turns to her boys.

"We will be living with Sakura from now on. She has agreed to let us live in her home," says Mikoto with a bright smile; the first real smile that they saw since their father's (Shisui's uncle) death. For a few seconds, there was no reaction from any of them until Shisui suddenly bursted into tears and hugged Sakura and Mikoto like his life depended on it. Taken by surprise, Sakura stiffens but smiles softly and rubs soothing circles on the man's back. Sasuke turned his head away and tried to silently weep at their great luck on this fateful night while gripping Itachi's hand tightly. Said man gave a small and barely noticeable and a nod of appreciation toward the pinkette.

-Back at Saku's home-

Indra and Madara were deeply concentrated on their reading material when their door slammed open and revealed a bloody Jiraiya with a near death Deidara in his arms.

"Where is Sakura?!"

"What happened to him?" asks Indra, dropping his book and coming to Jiraiya's aid. He quickly looks over the blond haired man's vitals and his eyes narrow. He turns to Madara and says "Get her. He will die if she doesn't heal him." The younger male nodded before disappearing into the shadows in a blur of black and red.

-A couple of miles from Saku's home-

Sakura drove casually, making light conversation and getting the Uchiha's to warm up to her.

"Hey Sakura, what's your last name? I've never seen you around town before," asks a curious Shisui. Mikoto, who sat in the front with the pinkette glances at her, equally curious.

"My last name is-"

"Sakura!" yells a voice. Sakura snaps her head to see Madara appearing and her eyes widened. "Get back home now. Deidara might not make it."

"What?! No!" Before the Uchiha's in the car could react, Sakura disappeared in a blur of pink. Madara turned to his dearest sister and slide himself into the front seat.

"I'll explain everything later," he says while driving them back to home. He glances at the mirror and says "It's been a while, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke."

"Uncle? What- We thought you were dead?!" says Sasuke. Madara sighs and shifts himself into a more comfortable position.

-FLASHBACK-

" _I see you have quite the endurance, Indra, Madara," says Danzo, smirking at the two Uchihas. He admired his work greatly and that sickened the two brothers. If they were not chained to this wall and hung a good few feet away from Danzo, he would've been as good as dead. "I wouldn't fall asleep now, my boys. I still have much more experiments to test out on you two," he chuckles evilly as he slowly exits the damped and unkempt room that smelled like mold._

" _Hn, we really did get ourselves into some deep shit, brother," says Madara as he spits out the blood from his ruptured lip, courtesy of Danzo. "This time, even I don't believe that we'll be able to get out of this alive," he says quietly. His voice dropping off to a murmur as he slowly loses his consciousness._

" _I don't understand. We are not so weak that we cannot take down one old man… How can he be so strong?" questions the older brother to himself. Indra watches as his little brother's light slowly extinguished and felt himself follow shortly behind. But his silent hopes for a quick death were interrupted by a loud slam of the door._

" _Now that you both have rested, it is time to continue," says the crazed Danzo, inching near the two males with a dangerous contraption, one that made even Indra's eyes widen._

 _-Elsewhere-_

" _I'm tired of this! I will see to it that I end his life," hisses Sakura. She paced around, regretting her decision but realized that this was not just about a rogue that was turned. Oh no, he was a problem that had to be dealt with. Others might not understand, but she had the weight of the entire city on her shoulders with this one individual. It irritated her to no end. "Shannaro!" she yells as she hits a nearby wall, causing the abandoned building to shake and collapse into rubble. She turns to Hidan and says "Get Zetsu here immediately. I want no trace of this to get out to anyone."_

" _Heard you loud and fucking clear, babe," says her foul mouth companion. He disappears to find the man while Sakura turns and glares menacingly at the ominous building she once created._

' _I never thought that I would be coming back to this place… ' she thinks while- a piercing scream rips into the night, startling the damned one. She snaps her head up and glances left and right. Realizing that it was coming from below, she rushes into the building and kicks the door down where she heard the shrieks. "Danzo! What are you-" she gasps at the two brothers._

 _Startled that he couldn't sense her, he drops his contraption and kneels before her._

" _My Queen-"_

" _How dare you, you wretched fool," she snarls. Her once bright emerald eyes glowed dangerously bright and held an ounce of madness in them. "I told you to cease your operations and yet you have decided to ignore my warning again," she says, making her way to the brothers. Their blood was deliciously sweet but that wasn't why she came here. With each passing second, she saw the pools of blood become larger and it made her squirm uncomfortably._

 _She decided._

 _She wouldn't let them die._

 _Sakura clutches Danzo's shirt between her fists and stares at him with her dark orbs._

" _If I ever see you again in this lifetime, I will show you true horror. Now get out," she says with an authoritative tone. He collapses with a grunt and is reluctant to obey. He was not strong enough to take her on but he will wait, until the time is right. Sakura turns back to the brothers and her gaze softens. "You poor children," she says while tearing away at the shackles. They both fell into her arms softly. Only one of the brothers opened his eyes to see a faint tint of pink before passing out._

 _Then, they disappeared into the night._

 _True to her word, the next day, the building was nowhere to be seen and every record of it was destroyed._

 _No one questioned it._

-PRESENT-

"S-So you're saying she's a v-vampire?! And you are too?!" asks Shisui, unable to believe what he was hearing. Itachi and Sasuke were speechless as well. Mikoto sat there, letting out small sobs of relief to know that Sakura had saved her older brothers from death-

"Shit!" cursed Madara as he swerved and almost hit a pedestrian. "That fool better not die on us," he mutters while speeding back to home. The scream that came from home echoed into the night, sounding more and more like a wounded animal.

-Saku's home-

"H-He's found her, Sakura…" whispers Deidara, weak and covered with dried blood. He had a punctured lung and nearly all of his limbs were broken and not just anywhere, his joints. He was experiencing such excruciating pain but even he was too worn to utter more than just a whisper.

"Please, Deidara, you have to be alright," says Sakura while clutching his hand. He winced and she took the knife from the holster by his hip. Without another thought, she stabbed her wrist and tore through her flawless skin, letting her ancient lifeline free from their fleshy prison. A sweet and deliciously tempting scent filled the air that affected all the occupants of her home. "Drink, my dear, before it all goes to waste," she says, inching closer to his fangs.

"N-No, I can't… yeah. I wouldn't never-"

"Shut up and drink! I won't let another one of my precious friends die on me, shannaro!" she says, her angry tears cascading down her face. She shook her fist angrily, seconds away from punching the daylights out of her friend for not listening to her. He lifted a trembling hand and brought her wrist closer to his lips and tasted the liquid ecstasy that now coursed through his veins.

He kept his lips on her wrist for what seemed like eons before the door slammed opened to reveal a very upset Indra. As he stalked his way to the healing blonde, his love clutched her bleeding wrist and looked at the blonde with the gentle emerald orbs that he loved the most. Oh, how he loved the heart that she had worn on her sleeve. She was so damned caring that sometimes, it irritated him to no end. He half glared at his companion and thought 'You're lucky, _boy._ You should treasure your life because it belongs to her now'.

"He should be fine now…" says Sakura before her knees buckled and she collapsed. Indra quickly reappeared behind her and caught his love in his arms. He sighed softly.

Jiraiya sighed with relief and excused himself but not before telling Sasori to take care of the blonde haired man.

"Indra, where is she?!" yells an uncharacteristically frantic Madara at his older brother. He smelled his love's blood and knew what she had done; what she would have done for any of her precious friends. He caught his older brother just in time. Indra came out from their room and shut the door gently behind him.

"She is fine, little brother. Please use your inside voice," he says coldly. Madara knew that Indra was equally as irritated with Sakura's disregard for her own life. His eyes took a different tone when he saw the rest of the Uchiha family by the door. "Brother, take our family to the spare rooms and be back right after. I must speak with you in private," says Indra before retreating back into their sleeping quarters.

While Madara showed his lovely sister and the three males to their rooms, Indra stripped Sakura and dressed her in more suitable clothing and gently placed her on the bed they shared. He loosened his tie and took everything off except for his boxers and carefully crawled into bed with his love. Minutes later, his little brother entered the room sounding more exhausted by each passing second. He also stripped himself down until he only wore his boxers as well. Madara slid himself next to Sakura so that the two devilishly handsome brothers sandwiched their love in the crimson colored sheets.

"Madara," whispers Indra in a serious tone. Madara stiffened slightly and braced himself for the next set of words that nearly caused him to growl loudly with distaste. "He's found her." Madara could see his brother's eyes glow a dangerous red, almost mirroring his own red eyes. They both knew what this meant and dreaded the horrors that would follow.

Note: Let me know how it is. Please and thank you. - Selina


	2. The Labyrinth of Lost Souls

Note: Thank you for the 3 wonderful reviews. You know who you are. Enjoy.

Note: Sorry in advance for grammar errors.

"Hmph

That foolish little girl

Thinks she can

 _Destroy_ me."

He walks

Down the

Labyrinth of Lost Souls

And stands before

The once pure maiden

That the Queen

 _Tarnished_

With her

Curse of the damned.

He stares intently on her

Licks his lips in anticipation.

Oh, if she were not in

This infernal contraption

Then he would

Fucking

Taint her himself!

But he had to wait

Because

When the time comes

Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants.

The tarnished maiden

With her beautiful eyes

And lucious lips

Floats in the contraption

Filled with mysterious liquids

She does not know of her fate

Or of the man

Scanning her

With hungry eyes.

She sleeps

Waiting…

To be resurrected again.

-Saku's home-

It has been a week and Itachi was never one to sleep in, so when he walked into the kitchen, he stood there, silently gaping at the blue skinned man. As smart as he was, he had no explanation as to why such a man could look like… a fucking fish.

"What are you looking at, pretty boy?" grumbles the fish man, a tint of red and purple on his sharp and distinct features. He takes another big gulp of what looked like sake and beckons for the Uchiha to join him. Silently, Itachi makes himself tea and sits himself across from the fish man. "Names Kisame Hoshigaki. The way I hear it, you're a relative of Indra and Madara," he says, starting up the conversation with a mysterious grin on his lips. Itachi noticed that his teeth were all filed or perhaps implanted to look like the mouth of a shark. Itachi gives a small nod and sips his tea with his eyes closed, savoring the delicious aroma that the wonderful leaves emitted. "Looks like I'll be your partner from now on. Nice to meet you, pretty boy," he says, taking another gulp of sake.

"Partner?" says the raven haired man, curious and with a small frown on his lips. What was this partnership that Kisame spoke of?

"You don't expect pinkie to take you in for free, do you?" scoffs Kisame teasingly.

"I did not," says Itachi. He places the tea on the table and says "To what am I a partnership of, Kisame?" The glint in the blue skinned man's eyes gave him uncomfortable vibes but nevertheless, fearless Itachi just frowned and resumed drinking his tea. And he damn well near choked when a voice boomed through the hallways.

-Deidara's room-

"I DIDN'T ASK HER TO SAVE ME. SHE GAVE ME NO CHOICE, YEAH!" says Deidara from his room. "I didn't have a choice…" he says.

"No, you foolish child. You did have a choice. You could have saved us the trouble and died-" Madara was two seconds from beating the clay out of this damned fool.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU BASTARD, YEAH! YOU FUCKING UCHIHAS THINK YOU'RE THE SHIT, YEAH!" retorts an equally angry and irritated Deidara.

"Brother, that is enough," says Indra, trying to calm Madara. He eyed his brother suspiciously, expected him to attack the blonde at any second. He glances at Deidara and says "You should be grateful, child. If she had not given her…" he pauses, trying to find the correct word. "... _life_ to you, you would have died-"

"It doesn't matter, yeah! I failed the mission! How the fuck am I supposed to be grateful, yeah?!" he turns around, crossing his arms and glares out the window. "You know I can't disobey her…"

"Then you should know, _child_ , that if you took anymore of her precious blood, she would have _FUCKING DIED!_ Do you even realize what kind of situation you could have caused?!" yelled the usually calm and collected Madara. "I am sick and tired of your babbling, maggot. If you do not change your attitude, I will end your life, whether she approves of it or not," he says, exiting the blonde's room but not before slamming the door and cursing all the way back to his quarters.

Indra sighs softly and turns to the blonde, who's ego seemed to be wounded by Madara's words.

"You cannot blame him, Deidara. What he speaks of is true," he says while taking a seat on Deidara's bed. "And she has not woken up since you almost sucked her near death."

Deidara turns around abruptly and faces the older Uchiha in worry and panic.

"What do you mean she hasn't woken up, yeah?! It's been a week!" he exclaims. Suddenly, the guilt slammed into him like one of Sakura's angry fists. He felt so much regret that he couldn't successfully complete the mission but even more regret that he wasn't grateful for Sakura's life, which he almost took in his hands. "I-I'm so s-sorry, yeah…" he says, burying his face into his hands. He felt the tears stream down his cheeks and said nothing when Indra left his room with a soft click.

A terrifying scream erupted from Sakura's lips that tore through the walls of the home, nearly scaring half the occupants to death. They all dropped what they were doing and rushed to her shared chambers in worry; some more than others.

-Saku's room-

"Indra! Help me hold her down," hisses Madara as he grips onto his lover's wrists firmly but not enough to hurt or bruise her flawless skin. She was kicking and thrashing around and screaming like a banshee from Hell.

"N-no, p-please," she whimpers. "D-Don't die on me, p-please, Naruto!" she cries, not realizing the uncontrollable tears that streamed down her face during her episode. Madara makes a bold move and wraps his arms around her waist and whispers sweet murmurs into her ear. Indra bursts through the room and immediately frowns at his lover's state.

"Did she feed yet, brother?" he asks while letting his blood red dress shirt fall to the floor. He notices that Madara shook his head and sighs softly. He motions for Madara to give Sakura to him and he obliges, half heartedly. Suddenly realizing whose arms she was in, Sakura opens her eyes. They dart around left and right and settle on Indra's defined chest.

Suddenly, she felt a tight and unbearable thirst consume her as she directed her eyes to his beautiful neck. Oh, she could feel his heart pumping his delicious blood through his equally delicious body. She pulls him closer to her and licks his artery gently, earning a moan and a slight shiver from the older Uchiha. Sakura trails kisses down his collar and back to his neck, feeling the Uchiha submit from her touch. She gently bites into him and slowly feels the rush of power flowing back into her in waves of sweet, sweet ecstasy. Indra wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer and into his warm body. Oh, how he loved it when she sucked him like that. She gently let go from her lover and crawled back into Madara's arms. He pulled her down on top of him and moaned hotly when she straddled his hips and licked his neck. He slipped his hands down her pants and rested them on her firm cheeks before moaning again from her soft kisses. She bit down on his delicious neck with a satisfying hum and let his lifeline quench her thirst.

-Behind the trio's doors-

"What's wrong with pinkie? She having those fucking nightmares again?" asks Hidan, grunting and praying to his almighty God, Jashin. Depressed that his God does not accept _her_ as an offering.

"It acts up from time to time, but no so severely," says Sasori calmingly, not letting on the slight panic feeling that he was getting when he found out she collapsed from feeding Deidara. "We are fortunate that we can live off the transfusion packets from the hospital but she is not so lucky," he says softly. He really hated waiting for her to get better. He just wanted to know that she was alright...

"What do you mean transfusion packets from the hospital?" asks Sasuke, also curious about Sakura's condition. Kisame motioned for them to sit because this was going to be one hell of a tale.

"Kid, did you not notice who those two were when you walked in and saw them?" Sasuke crosses his arms.

"They're my uncles," he answers confidently. That wasn't a hard question, so why-

"They're _doctors_ , kid. Much has changed since you last saw them," says Kisame as he chuckles from Sasuke's reaction. "Do you know why you're able to live under this house? Or how pinkie was able to amass such wealth?"

"Does this have to do with her being a vampire?" asks Shisui, taking his seat next to Itachi. "She really doesn't look that old… Was she turned?"

" **She wasn't turned you incompetent fool.** She is the last pure blood Haruno in the world. **You can even call her your Queen** ," replies Zetsu while loosening his tie. He wipes a trace of blood on his lips and resumes his explanation. " **We live off human blood but she cannot.** She lives off our blood; the blood of the cursed," says Zetsu.

"What do you mean "blood of the cursed"?" replies Mikoto with a worried yet fascinated tone.

"I have to feed off vampires to survive, Mikoto," replies a small voice. They snap their heads to see Sakura leaning by the entrance of her chambers.

"Is that why we have been seeing so many vampires on the streets lately? This is all your doing?" hisses Sasuke, acusing Sakura. "Then you are the one who took our family from us!" He abruptly stands up and walks toward her and grabs the collar of her pajamas. "You're the one who killed Naruto!"

" _Silence!"_ she growls with animosity. Her eyes glowed brightly with a hint of borderline insanity in them. "I did no such thing, _Sasuke_. And you would do well to not place the blame on me. You know nothing about me." She grabs his wrist and he releases her reluctantly. She disappears in a blur of pink, leaving the chicken butt stunned at her strength and disappearance.

"She's right, Sasuke, you do not know the full story," sighs Indra, emerging from the room. Indra and Madara take their place beside Mikoto and begin weaving Sakura's painful tale.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Members of almost every prestigious family was attending this lavish party, hosted by their very own, Sakura Haruno. Oh, it was so beautiful! The daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka was busy chatting away with her devilishly handsome husband that always had a smile on his pale face. Young Nara was slowly irritating his beautiful blonde haired and hot headed wife to no ends! The troublesome man kept one eye on her, admiring the fire in her heart and the blush that stained her sweet cheeks. With beautiful chocolate skin, madam Akimichi walked to the buffet, shaking her fist as her dearest husband was eating his big heart out with the delicious food, half ignoring her. And the prestigious son of Kushina blushes as the Hyuga princess accepts his hand for a dance in the middle of the beautiful room, filled with friends and laughs._

" _You know, I wish we could stay this way forever," sighs Sakura, gently squeezing each of her love's hands._

" _What, being young and stupid?" pouts Madara while looking away. A miniscule blush appearing from his cheeks._

" _Don't be rude brother, enjoy the moment-" before Indra finish his sentence, he sways in confusion and collapses on top of Sakura._

" _Brother! What's wrong-" Madara had no time to react as he too, collapsed._

 _-Labyrinth of Lost Souls-_

" _She looks amazing."_

" _Is she really our Queen?"_

" _I wouldn't mind being bitten by her."_

" _And I wouldn't mind eating her up-"_

" _Wake up, bitch!"_

 _Sakura grunt with displeasure as she feels the sting of the woman's hand. Oh how dare she. She doesn't realize who she was messing with. She focuses her eyes and glares dangerously at the pink haired and brown eyed woman who dawns a cocky smirk on her face._

" _Glare at me all you want, bitch, you can't do anything while you're shackled to the wall!" laughs Tayuya and the four men standing by her side._

" _I'll make sure you regret those words,_ child _," replies Sakura venomously, spitting out the blood from her busted lip._

" _Now, now Queen, there's no need to jump to conclusions, now is there?" asks a familiar voice. Danzo appears from the darkness with a smirk and evil glint in his eyes. "Long time no see. Long live the Queen," he says, kneeling before Sakura mockingly._

" _Danzo! Why am I here?!" Sakura hisses, pulling from her restraints. "Why can't I break these chains?" she asks. She was the Queen, damn it! She was not some weak girl either! Her monstrous temper was rising with each passing second and the five idiot's smirks didn't help._

" _I'll tell you why, Queen," says Danzo while standing up. "Because you have gotten_ weak _." His words pierced her heart, making her growl. "You may be a pure blood but your love for these_ humans _have clouded your judgement! We should just enslave them and make them our livestock! I see no reason we should be acting like we're their companions!" he yells, glaring at his Queen._

"What did you just say?" _asks Sakura in a demonic voice, one that he had never before heard of. "_ Do you take me for a fool, child?" _she asks, her eyes turning a bright and dangerous shade of green. "I do not need to enslave the human race for your petty ambitions-"_

" _Then if you don't, my Queen, I regret to say that_ I will!" _says Danzo while snapping his fingers. The lights suddenly came on in the room and Sakura's eyes widened, "By the looks of it, I take it you remember where this is, Queen? Yes, this is the Labyrinth of Lost Souls!" he exclaims with a visibly pales and struggles in her restraints, a newfound rage threatening to consume her. "Don't waste your time, those are made from the strongest steel that money can buy! I will not have you ruin our fun," he says. The five idiots, who were away when Danzo spoke, returned with the party guests in tow. Their wrists and ankles shackle by the same chains that kept Sakura in place._

" _W-What are you going to do to them?! Answer me Danzo!" Her eyes widened, terrified for her friends. Her mouth goes dry as she sees the vast number of half blooded vampires appear before her, all looking hungrily at her friends._

" _Hey Danzo, is it time to feat yet?" asks Zaku with a smirk on his face. He licks his lips as he spots the luscious Hinata in his sight. She trembles and hides behind the brave Naruto that yelled a string of profanities in his face._

" _Sakura! Don't give up! You better break free and kick this Danzo-guy's ass!" he says, throwing himself at the lowly vampire while knocking him off his feet. They tumbled onto the floor until they all heard a sickening crack._

" _Naruto!" Hinata and Sakura yells as Zaku kicks a panting Naruto away from him. With blood clouding the blonde's vision, he was slowly losing consciousness._

" _Remember Sakura, we will always love you-"_

 _And the slaughter began._

 _Her friends_

 _With whom she loved_

 _With all her heart_

 _Were painted in shades of crimson_

 _Right before her eyes._

 _They tore into their necks_

 _Draining them of their precious life._

 _They tossed them aside_

 _And worked their way_

 _To the next unfortunate guest._

 _No one was left alive_

 _In His minion's wake._

 _The Queen watches helplessly_

 _With tears streaming down_

 _Her dirtied cheeks._

 _She cursed her helplessness_

 _She cursed her misfortune_

 _But most of all_

 _She cursed Danzo._

 _An ear splitting scream_

 _Left her bruised lips_

 _Halting everyone in their place._

" _You dirty, fucking pigs!"_

 _She yells._

 _Her shackles break loose_

 _And hit the floor with_

 _A clank._

" _Impossible! You were drugged!_

 _You should not be able to-"_

 _She ends his meddling_

 _Slamming the chains into his torso._

 _Danzo flies into his men_

 _Grunting and shaking._

 _He had never seen his Queen_

 _So enraged before._

 _He had never seen his Queen_

 _With her demonic eyes_

 _Glaring into his soul before._

" _You kidnap me_

 _And kill my friends_

 _In the Labyrinth_ _!_

 _How_ **Fucking** _dare you!_ "

 _She hisses in pure rage._

" _I will not tolerate your_

 _Insubordination any longer!"_

 _That night_

 _The skies bled crimson._

 _Not a single minion was left_

 _Alive._

 _She bathed in their blood_

 _And took what was rightfully her;_

 _Their life._

 _She tore at their limbs_

 _She drank their unworthy blood_

 _She would do unto them_

 _As they did to her friends._

 _How dare they..._

 _Defy their Queen._

" _N-Naruto!" she cries, her blood stained tears fell on his whiskered cheeks. "Please, you can't die on me, you have to live!" she says, shaking uncontrollably._

" _S-Sakura," with each breath he took, more blood filled his lungs, making him cough out painfully. "Please live on, S-Sakura." He brings up his shaking hand and places it tenderly on her cheek._

" _I can still save you, Naruto!" she says as she bites into her wrists and tears as the flesh, letting her life flow out in waves of maroon. "Drink it, Naruto, please. I can't live in a world without you," urging him to take her blood into him. He pushes her hand away and grins painfully._

" _You have to live on, Sakura. I don't have much time left… but I enjoyed every moment I spent with you and Hinata and everyone else! I don't ever regret not meeting you cause you have bought so much light into my life. Please do me a favor, Sakura. Live a happy life even if we're not here with you. I love you, Sakura..." he says softly, the light leaving his cerulean colored eyes._

 _Her screams_

 _Echoed throughout_

 _The Labyrinth,_

 _where the massacres_

 _happened._

 _She held her_

 _Best friend_

 _In her arms_

 _And cried._

 _As if a part of her soul_

 _Was taken_

 _When the light_

 _Left his_

 _Once beautiful_

 _Cerulean eyes._

-PRESENT-

"But I saw on the news that they died from a suicide bomber at the old monument on the outskirts of town?" says Shisui, deeply troubled.

"That was a cover up, my dear nephew," says Madara. "There is no way that we would risk having _humans_ investigate the bloodbath that she caused, even if it was justified."

"Why have we not heard of this before, Madara?" asks Kisame with a frown.

"Because it still pains her. The deaths of her friends, you fucking morons!" says Hidan with a growl.

"What is this "Labyrinth of Lost Souls"?" asks Mikoto with genuine curiosity while wiping the tears from her eyes. She grips Indra's hand into her smaller one and continues to cry at the tale that weaved it's way into her heart.

When the words left Madara's lips, everyone's faces paled.

"It was a slaughterhouse…"


End file.
